


I Missed You

by Kitsune_157



Category: NCIS
Genre: Confessions, Elevators, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gibbs' Elevator, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: Mild slash. DiNozzo gets fed up with Gibbs acting like nothing has happened. Set when Gibbs returns from his brief retirement to Mexico.





	I Missed You

"DiNozzo, with me." Gibbs announced, making a hang gesture to back up his order. DiNozzo leaped to his feet and grabbed his bag from behind the desk before obediently following the older man. From behind him, he heard his other team members chatting.

"He only just got back and already he's exactly how he was before he left!" The whisper travelled enough for the senior field agent to hear on his way out. He ignored it and stepped into the elevator before Gibbs left without him. While they were going down to the parking garage, he looked at his boss. He had to admit that his team were right. Gibbs had only just returned to work and had recently lost all memory of any time after 1991 and yet he was back and acting like absolutely nothing had happened. It actually kind of annoyed DiNozzo. He had not spoken to the team about his departure and that bothered Tony.

DiNozzo reached forwards and flipped the switch, so often used by his boss, to stop the elevator. He knew they weren't going anywhere urgent. He turned to look at Gibbs and saw the combination of surprise, confusion and annoyance that was visible in his expression.

"Are you actually intending to ever talk to any of us about the last few months?" The senior field agent asked.

"What about the last few months?" Gibbs replied gruffly. DiNozzo's jaw dropped before he closed it and had to clench his teeth hard to stop himself from yelling or punching his boss in the face.

"You know, where you got amnesia, forgot us all and then ran off the Mexico as soon as your memories started to return, barely even giving us any indication that you were leaving?!" DiNozzo ground out, trying to restrain himself in more ways than one.  
While a part of him wanted to just punch his boss, another part just wanted to grab Gibbs, hug him tight, demand to know if he was alright and make him promise to never leave him... the team... again. Ever. He knew, however, that neither of those courses of action would go down well with the ex-marine.

"Well what do you want me to do?! Recount to you the exciting events of my brief retirement in detail to you all? Trust me, it would be a very boring story, DiNozzo." Gibbs responded, obviously sceptical.

"No, we don't but a little acknowledgement that you actually left might have been nice! Even just a few questions about how everything went while you were gone or, even better, some kind of assurance that you are ok." Tony yelled, his self-control having vanished. His voice then calmed and his expression softened from the anger that had filled it only moments ago. "Everyone was really shaken up at your leaving and I had to hold them all together, make sure they were all alright but did anyone ever check if I was alright? Of course not. I had to stay strong and look after the rest of the team ignoring the fact that your leaving hit me really hard too..." He took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "We needed you. We were worried about you boss and we missed you. I missed you..."

Gibbs looked directly into his eyes at that, He did not dare let himself hope that it meant what he wanted it to. While it had been confusing to him before the explosion, the return of his memories a short period of time had led him to a realisation. There had always been something special and unique, maybe even bizarre, about his relationship with DiNozzo and the rapid onslaught of memories that had returned to him had highlighted a rather unusual emotion connected to Anthony DiNozzo. Love. He had been shocked and disbelieving at first but then it had begun to make sense to him. It explained why their relationship was so unusual, why he was so protective of Tony and why he trusted him so much. Well that at last one could just be because he was a damn good agent and an equally good person. Might start to explain why he could never be satisfied with any of his relationships these days too.

Still staring at Gibbs and seeing the thoughts racing through his head even though Tony himself could not decipher them, he gave up and instead began to speak again.

"You left before we could ask you how you were feeling and all the warning I got that I was taking on a team was a quick "You'll do"..." Gibbs listened, having been brought out of his thoughts by DiNozzo starting to speak again. Looking at the younger man in front of him, he began to see how much his departure had affected the man. A great feeling of guilt surfaced in Gibbs' mind.  
'He's right. What kind of farewell is "you'll do"?! That's not even remotely encouraging considering he was going to be taking on the team by himself with no notice whatsoever. I was stressed and upset but that doesn't excuse it. I know that DiNozzo doubts himself so I should have said more...'

"Is that really all I said? Damn... I'm sorry Tony. I shouldn't have left like that. I was upset and I didn't consider the rest of the team." The ex-marine confessed, watching his senior field agent to gauge his reaction. He seemed surprised by the apology since it broke rule number 6 but Gibbs felt it was necessary this time. There was relief and a hint of happiness there too.  
It was then that Gibbs noticed DiNozzo moving towards him and he had no time to react as he was pulled into a hug. He was a little awkward but hugged him back.

After a few minutes, the younger man moved back a little, looking into his eyes searchingly and moving gradually closer. The next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips were over his and they were engaged in a passionate but loving kiss. They continued, desperate to make it last as long as possible, until they could no longer manage without breathing. Moving apart, the two slightly flushed men stood panting before a smile spread across each of their faces.

"I really, really missed you." Tony mumbled and Gibbs' smile widened.

"I can see that."

Still smiling, Tony flicked the switch to turn the elevator back on and they exited when the doors opened. They headed off to try to do their work without getting distracted and there was a mutual knowledge between them that Tony would be showing up in Gibbs' basement that evening.


End file.
